numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Oh Bleh, Episodes which Sucked
The Numberblocks Express: How dumb is Five? All she does in the WHOLE episode is stand there, point out the obvious, and do nothing. It's not until the end where she actually stops the train. And it's not at all dramatic, because she could've done it at the start. Also, WHY IS SHE RIDING A TRAIN ON UNFINISHED TRACKS?! *Block Star: I call this the MOST OVERRATED EPISODE EVER. This is basically just Star Wars, but much, much more trashy. I would be saying that even the holiday special is better than that but I didn't watch Star Wars, so... let's just get onto the problems. **90% of the time people will scream that this episode is a great Star Wars parody. Well... it didn't feel like one. **The Block Star looks like a Borg Cube more than a blocky version of Death Star. Just look. ***Speaking of which... where was the Death Star's... you know, battery? The Block Star had it outside. ***And again speaking of which, the Block Star crashing into Earth to destroy the Earth feels similar to the Borg Cube going onto Earth and destroying it. **It's an episode where the AI is dumb. NO KIDDING. **Traps suck. First we got something which doesn't look like a force field, walls you can just fly over, and as stated above dumb AI. And before you stare at me guys like that, we could've had something not like chainsaws, but probably lasers which tickle you, flying versions of the tickling security guards much more smarter AI with lasers that can briefly freeze you, maybe even custard pies being shot out of holes, and maybe even hands which grab to try and divide you! **Even if Block Star became Disco Cube, it seems like nobody realized that Block Star loses battery fast. And there's zero explanation on why Block Star loses battery fast. That's a plot hole. *Fifteen: You see a bunch of things Fifteen doing helping Numberblocks. In reality, it is far from helping. **'Nine': Basically gets too lazy and gets Fifteen to help him. And then an overly long straw. Straws are illegal now, right? **'Eight': First off superheroes are NOT supposed to be wimps; Eight stubs his toe and whines about it. Even X is better than him. Back on topic. It takes until the third step for the Numberblocks to actually HELP Eight (second step is half practical, but seriously!). And then on the fourth step Four screws up big time; he LITERALLY wraps Eight in some bandages. Worst part is, SuperToysUniverse says it's funny. **'Cat': ...sure I would say "they should've just used the ladder and climb up the tree" but this is Fifteen we're talking about. Overcomplication with an ALIEN involved? That's not real life, because... if you tried that in real life, nothing happens. *Heist: The whole plot is just a fat innuendo where 16-20 break into a museum. Then they try and make a cuddly excuse of something which is illegal by revealing that they only came for One's teddy bear. In real life, NOBODY CARES IF YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO ROB THE MUSEUM! IT'S STILL TRESPASSING EVEN IF YOU WENT IN FOR NO ILLEGAL PURPOSES! And speaking of, SuperToysUniverse has practically overrated "best moments". *5th Place: Octoblock Wilheim Scream - The wilheim scream is outdated. Just because you make that scream doesn't mean instant funnies. *4th Place: Four's... Spherephobia? - They literally say that Four being scared of balls is funny and it sounds like they are trying to promote teasing people just because they are scared of something. Ehm... *3rd Place: Eight Smile - This smile is overrated, there's nothing funny about it other than the fact that nothing is funny about it. Carry on. It's on the no hopers. *2nd Place: An Innuendo - Jump through a hoop and step into a... puddle...? Didn't feel very... funny... *Runner-Up: Long Straw Nine - Overly long straw just add to the illegal counter. Straws are already illegal! *1st Place: Mummy Eight - No. No. NO. HOW IS THIS FUNNY IN ANY WAY?! This is literally harming Eight more, right?! Category:Blog posts